Young Love
by mellehz
Summary: TWO PART. Tis a little story I felt like writing one lone eve, not that great at summaries but it's considerable Willabeth fluff. So read on if that's your type of thing :
1. Chapter 1

**Based loosly off a roleplay with **xo-miss-elizabeth-ox **on here. Probably going to continue on with more smut in the next chapter (which most probably is going to be considerably shorter than this) me thinks is just a 2 part at this stage. Forgive me for the weird situation, but hey, it's creative :D Majority of italics is flashbacks.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the people portrayed in this story.

**Young Love  
**

Elizabeth blinked a few times, the morning light streaming onto her face rather abruptly. But this morning was different, strangely different...where was she?

Alarmed, she sat up in one fluid motion, her head spinning with thoughts and memories. Gulls squawked in the distance...wait, gulls, as in seagulls?

Elizabeth peered around and understood her confusion immediately. She was at their place; their secluded little spot where nobody could judge or groan about their union. They being herself and Will…her Will.

The small bay was beautiful, but most never knew it existed, it was that isolated. Trees littered the small hill behind the sand, and the water was crystal clear but very cold.

Elizabeth brought her knees to her chest as she remembered the previous night. Will had brought her here, receiving little resistance from Elizabeth. She loved it when they were alone (which was very rare due to the hassles of being 'The Governor's Daughter') so she treasured the time they spent together.

And how she loved coming to their spot! The seclusion meant they could do whatever they wanted, and her cheeks burned at the thought of last night.

_Will lead her over to a small bank, his fingers toying lightly with hers. Silence was golden, and the couple needed not words to voice across the love they shared for one another; no, the simple touching of hands was more than enough._

_When the silence was eventually broken however, the words that echoed out of Will's mouth was all the more tender._

_"I wish we could stay here forever." He muttered as he sat in his usual spot, Elizabeth following and placing herself next to him._

_"Forever is a long time." She met his gaze and fought the urge to gather his face in her hands and kiss him, the urge she had to fight everyday when they were apart._

_"Well, I could spend forever with you."_

_Elizabeth leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, the warm contact making her stomach jolt in response, a joyous feeling. She felt his tongue tracing her closed lips, and she parted them wide, emitting a soft moan as she felt him trace her teeth, her own tongue darting out to toy with his._

_She had a strange power over him; this she knew. She made him go weak at the knees, and she knew he would give anything to just look at her._

_Will trailed his mouth down to the column of her throat, peppering soft kisses along her skin, across to her shoulders, the exposed flesh heated. He leaned forward, willing her to lie down. She did so eagerly, one hand resting on his hip, the other stroking his forehead with light fingertips._

_Will hovered over her, his hair falling over his eyes, never once breaking the contact their mouths shared. When the time eventually came to breathe, he ran his hands along her arms tenderly, his eyes fixated on hers._

_"Will…make love to me Will…" She blushed slightly and kissed each finger on his hand._

Elizabeth snapped out of her reverie suddenly by Will, who had awoken. _Just as well_…she thought with a smirk.

"Good morning." Will said lightly, sleep still occupying him. He sat up and stretched his stiff upper back; sleeping on the sand could pose as uncomfortable.

Elizabeth smiled and scooted closer to him, their sides in contact. She kneaded his back and he closed his eyes peacefully. "You always make me feel better." He murmured and leaned over for a quick kiss.

Elizabeth smiled and cuddled up to his body, the warmth calming her. They sat like that for a few minutes, each looking over at the other to fully remind themselves that it all actually existed; that were really together.

Will moved away slightly, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Fancy a swim?" He asked and looked out to the crystal clear Caribbean waters.

"Here? Now? I'll get my dress wet!" She protested with a slight pout.

Will laughed and stood up, removing his shirt. He started taking a few steps backwards towards the water. "Well I can't force you, if you really don't want to come in…" He reached the edge of the water and it almost froze his feet off due to the cold, but he chose to ignore it.

"Fine, you win!" Elizabeth hastily got up and walked to the water's edge, her apprehensive glare apparent.

Will grinned in thanks and turned to face the ocean. He took a breath, preparing to dive as he wandered out further. _Lord, it's freezing! _He cursed himself and counted aloud. "One!"

Elizabeth caught on to what he was about to attempt and scolded him. "Don't you dare splash me Will Turner!" She raised a finger and he pretended to ignore her.

"Two!"

Elizabeth sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Three!" Will dived in; the freezing water seemingly froze off his limbs, and he shivered underwater. Elizabeth shrieked, and wiped her eyes from the excess water Will generated.

It was a good few seconds before he resurfaced, his grin as cheeky as ever as he waded over to her.

"Damn, wish I could have stayed under longer." He narrowed his eyes and flicked some wet strands away from his face.

"I don't." Elizabeth stated plainly, hands skimming across the top of the water that was up to her hips.

"Why not?" Will asked curiously.

"Because, you could get hurt." She stated plainly. Elizabeth's eyes wandered to his chiselled chest and torso lovingly. _Stop looking Elizabeth, resist it at the moment…_

Will, sensing her gaze, moved closer so they were mere inches away from one another. He grinned and cupped her cheek. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked playfully.

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, if you want to lock lips with me, you'll have to catch me first." He winked and took off; running backwards was quite hard, but he managed.

Elizabeth laughed and took as many steps forward as he took back. "I think I can manage that, William dear."

Will side stepped over a piece of driftwood as he attempted to keep a fair distance between them. He finally gave up and stopped, his tender gaze almost making her melt. She stopped too, taking in all of his detail thoroughly. His chest was rising and falling at an irregular pace due to the running, and sweat mingled on his forehead. His hair was matted and knotted, blowing in the slightly breeze, some strands falling over his eyes.

She could endure no more; she needed him now. She needed to feel his heartbeat beneath her skin, she needed to feel his lips upon hers and his arms around her frame, holding her and cradling her.

Elizabeth took hurried steps and leaped into his arms, her legs encircling around his torso, holding herself up. Will held her in place, his arms wrapped around her middle, his mouth already descending hers.

Elizabeth smiled against his mouth, a soft moan escaping her lips as they broke for air. Will stumbled slightly due to the strain of holding her in his arms and the weight of the waves crashing against his legs. But that didn't stop them from expressing their love. She quickly kissed him again, and again, and…again.

Will started to walk back to shore, Elizabeth still clinging to him. He walked up the sand bank and gently released her from his grip, sliding her down to sit on the sand. She went for his mouth again, but this time Will stopped her with a shaky voice.

"I fear…we cannot continue Liz…for it is daylight…" He struggled to say in between panting.

Elizabeth sighed. "You're right. Another time then." She smiled and ran a few fingers over his cheek.

"But, do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked with passion filled eyes.

**Chapter 2 coming soon, when I have time, as i've been cut off the net and this is a last minute submission :( Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's see...this chapie is full of smutty fluff Dun like that stuff? Meh! I had fun writing it so... fnar! By the way, the time frame is all screwed, I want it to be early evening here (but last chapie was** **like...morning o.O) Oh well, I have a knack for screwed time and weird situations/Cough/ Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the people portrayed in this story.

**Young Love**

_But, do you want to go somewhere else?_

Yes! Elizabeth wanted to scream out, but restrained herself and simply nodded. There was an unmistakable glint in her eyes at that point, something only Will made her have. It appeared when he intrigued her most, when he was full of surprises; this was no exception.

Will steadily got up and offered her his hand. She grasped it lightly and used it for support as she hoisted herself up, colliding with his slightly sweaty chest as she attempted to let the smell of him burn in her memory.

They walked hand in hand, Will's shirt now safely back on, to his destination. The sun began to set and the majority of Port Royal retreated to their homes for their supper.

As they walked, Elizabeth stole a glance at Will. His shirt was slightly askew, revealing his defined chest. His muscles were flexing with every step, his nipples protruding and clear, even in the dim light.

Oh god, oh god. 

Elizabeth struggled to maintain even the slightest bit of control as she fought the piercing urge to kiss him. She swallowed hard and looked away, biting her lower lip. She could still hear his breathing, heavy…sensual…exciting.

Finally they arrived, no doubt at the smithy. Will opened the door for her and Elizabeth stepped inside. He made sure he locked it, even at the present hour; he wasn't going to take any chances, or have any distractions.

Elizabeth gazed around at the various tools that littered the bench. She could imagine Will hammering away at a piece of steal, his arm muscles flexing and sweat dripping from his brow. It lit a fire in her heart and she smiled.

Will came up behind her and kissed her neck. She shivered as his warm breath tickled her, but she liked that feeling. He led her away to the back room, his bedroom.

Once again, he locked the door behind them. The room was dark and humid, but the window let some light seep through. Elizabeth wandered to the window and opened the shutters to let a breeze through, but drew the curtains. They danced in the breeze and she just stared at them for a moment, contemplating how lucky she was to have such a fine man.

Will ran a hand over her arm; his palm was rough but soft at the same time. Elizabeth smiled and leaned into him. She could feel his chest rise and fall against her back, and felt his arms circle around her waist, his chin resting lightly against her shoulder near her neck.

She moaned softly as he peppered kisses along her neck. His moist lips flitted across her skin; his hands lingered around her stomach and hips. As she turned to face him, she could see the desperation in his eyes, and it made her forget about her own situation mere moments before.

Will tightened his grip around her middle, and she could feel his lower half pressed tightly against her thigh. She nuzzled his neck, burying her nose in the small crevice of his throat and kissing him softly on his collarbone. His response was equally delightful; he nibbled at the juncture at her jaw and made her writhe in pleasure.

Will's arms worked at the ties that were constricting her inside the elegant yet cumbersome dress. He undid them slowly, and her dress became loose and was hanging from her shoulders.

Elizabeth reached for his shirt next, and slid it from his shoulders. She marvelled at his now heaving chest, so perfectly toned and proportioned, she longed to touch him. Deep in thought, she didn't notice Will removing the rest of her clothing. She gasped at the sudden contrast from hot to cold, as she stood there nude.

Will slipped out of his trousers quickly and backed her up to the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. He placed her gently between the sheets and she adjusted herself under him.

"Will, I know I said…Will what if your master returns…" She whispered nervously against his ear.

Will kissed her gently on the mouth. "He's out, drinking, he won't return anytime soon." He held back a laugh seeing her face a mixture of concern but also anticipation.

"All is well I hope?"

She nodded against his shoulder, and then it started, the most glorious of feelings she ever experienced in her life. With Will atop her, every movement he made sent chills down her spine.

He moved rhythmically against her, and she responded, her face buried against his shoulder. With every thrust he made, she met him with a moan, vibrating against his neck. Her hands tangled in his hair, and his rested on her hips.

She cried out and then her body went completely limp, as did his. She let out a satisfying breath against his ear, and closed her eyes. Will moved off her, and ran a finger over her trembling lips, kissing her gently.

Elizabeth buried her head against his chest, and listened to his heart die down to a regular pace.

"I love you, so much Elizabeth." Will whispered to her, as he caught his breath.

"And I you my love." She responded with a yawn.

And with that, they drifted off into a deep, contented sleep, their dreams revolving around eachother.

**FIN**

**Voila! As always, reviews are much appreciated  
**


End file.
